


Hanya Aku yang Tahu

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Tentang rahasiamu yang tidak sepenuhnya rahasia.-Lu Han-





	Hanya Aku yang Tahu

Kau yang kulihat di hari itu. Figurmu kukuh. Diammu mengancam. Dalammu selunak jelai. Hanya aku yang tahu.

 

Kau lagu rahasiaku. Aransemenmu gahar, penuh distorsi. Lirikmu tentang membelai kucing serta meniti pelangi. Hanya aku yang tahu.

 

Kau berlindung dari cecar dunia. Tembokmu tinggi. Gerbangmu terkunci. Kodemu ternyata namaku. Hanya aku yang tahu.

 

Kau memupuk diam-diam. Benihmu sebentuk rasa padaku. Harapmu tumbuh seterusnya. Hanya aku yang tahu.

 

Tapi, kau tidak tahu jika aku tahu.

 

Aku memilih apa-apa yang harus kautahu. Penolakanku yang menjadi kecewamu. Kepergianku yang menjelma tangismu.

 

Sesungguhnya, rasamu resiprokal. Yang kaucinta juga mencintaimu. Kau hanya belum mafhum, dunia bisa lebih kejam padamu jika buah itu nekat kauberi. Naifmu akan mencelakai masa depanmu. Aku menyelamatkanmu meski kau berpikir sebaliknya.

 

Tak apa. Benar, tak apa.

 

Pun rasanya seperti tandukku dipatah paksa sebelum waktunya, kau tidak perlu tahu bahwa aku sama sakitnya.

 

Hanya aku yang tahu.

  
Cukup aku saja.

 


End file.
